Desiring Magick
by Kindred insanity
Summary: She admirably kept her tone miffed and sarcastic."Har! Har! No one likes a smart ass!""I do. I love one!" he claimed.


****

A.N. Well this is my first ever fanfiction work and I hope that people will enjoy it. It is a mixture of science-fiction and mystery with a major dollop of Romance. 

****

Summary: They say extreme circumstances produce extreme discoveries. Julia, Alyssa and Kirby all have abilities very little people know about and each have a past they want to keep hidden. They found each other and formed a unit despite their troubles; they began to trust each other and became a family. Only one person is aware of their secrets because he was in a situation that placed him in a need to know basis, and this knowledge puts him in more danger still. What they don't know is that someone else knows their secret, and **_he _**intends to harvest their genes to make the genetically perfect army. 

Bio-volt has risen again, and they will not be put down!

****

Pairings: 

None certain as of yet, but probably:

Mikel/Kirby 

Julia/???

Alyssa/???

****

Desiring Magick

By: Kindred Insanity

Disclaimer: _I don't own Beyblade, I just use the characters, but I do own Julia, Kirby and Alyssa. Amber Benson belongs to Zadien, brilliant authoress and some one who has helped me a lot. Thanks a lot!!!_

****

Prologue

"Oh my god who watches this shit?" Kirby Preston-Lee chuckled as her brown eyes studied the LCD screen of her laptop.

"Kirby what are you doing?" Alyssa Preston-Lee kind voice inquired with a raised brow as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah nothing, just hacking into the coroners' report. The usual." the younger girl replied moving her fingers methodically over the keys. A sharp beep out through her concentration and made her brown furrow. "Now what's going on?"

"What?" her pale haired sister asked looking up from rooting inside the fridge. Finally settling an apple juice, she took out the carton, retrieved a glass then leaning on the island, she observed the younger member of the trio of teens. 

The teal haired girl dragged a creamy white hand with short nails through her short crop of thick green hair, drawing out the blue and black glints. "I don't know. It's like someone's trying to prevent my access to the coroners' report."

"Couldn't be the coroner could it?" Julia Preston-Lee asked dryly as she joined them, tying up her long rich brown hair out of her face.

"No it couldn't. I mean why would they start now?" Kirby whined taking out her frustration out on the keys as she tapped them rapidly in succession. She reached another fire wall on her efforts. She flung herself back against the back of the chair. "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed, then broke off as she caught the twin identical grins on her sisters pretty faces.

"Mikel!" she accused, acid dripping from that one name.

An electrical current rushed down her arm, making her skin tingle and her hair stand on end. It pooled in her hand forming an orb of energy which sparked and cackled. Without surprise or hesitation, she raised her arm, her hand enfolding the magick as though it were a normal baseball before hurling it at a concealed doorway in the wall. But before it could hit its target, Julia raised a hand and deflected it without so much as a blink. Kirby ducked as it hit the wall just above her head. Flinching she rounded on her leader. 

"Why do you always defend him?"

"Because though he may be human, he _knows _shit."

"Yeah Mikel _knows _shit and very well I might add." contempt was ripe in Kirbys' tone.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" the said person drawled appearing from the concealed wall carrying his own laptop. Mikel Davidoff was blond and baby blue eyed. His face was incredibly handsome, one you'd turn to look at again if you passed him in the street. The tanned golden skin accentuated his features and coupled with that easy grin, gave him a youthful look. Though Mikel was 16 like Kirby, he could easily pass for younger and his attitude added to that illusion. "Seriously." he continued in that easy going; teasing manner the younger girl drew out of him. "You could know shit too. Kirby meet shit, shit meet- oh you already know each other? Hey Kirby, you didn't tell me you were related."

Though she hated herself for it, she couldn't help the way her lips quirked at the corners, but she admirably kept her tone miffed and sarcastic. "Har! Har! No one likes a smart ass!"

"I do. I love one!" he claimed with a wink for good measure. She rolled her eyes at the common declaration while she blamed the heat in her cheeks on her flaring temper. Her sisters chuckled and as he grinned at her, completely immune to her glare, the air sparked and crackled.

Suddenly the echo of a gun shot resounded in the room. Panic had engulfed them all, and instinct had the trio drawing their weapons –Julia her twin blades, Alyssa her bow and Kirby her staff- before they realised that it hadn't come from their home, but from Kirbys' computer.

Her dark brown eyes glanced at the screen and widened in horror. "Oh my! This can't be real, can it?" she asked not believing her eyes. 

Mikel materialised by her side and stiffened. "Yes it can. It's a live web-cam."

Kirby nodded mutely as she watched the owner of the web-cam have his chest blown open by a sawn-off shot gun. 

"What the-?" Julia gasped in disgust as his murderer came into view.

He stood in the camera view, wearing a boiler suit with a badge of some kind sewn on the left chest pocket. He opened his mouth because it looked as though it was a badly dubbed film.

"Now heed this. Bio-volt has risen and the world will know its cause. Our Lord Voltaire is god and all will obey or suffer the consequences."

Without another word, he was gone. He just suddenly shimmered away leaving only a nipple of disturbance in the air and two bodies on the floor to show he'd been there at all.

Julia stepped back as Alyssa whispered her confusion. "What? Who? Is he, is he something like us?"

"Not like us, no. But he sure is something." Julia replied, her voice cool, level and professional. 

"So I guess that means my triad of teen angel warriors will be back in business again." Mikels' grin was fresh and eager.

"Yeah well we can be back in action tomorrow. I've a major history test tomorrow to study for." Kirby sighed as she folded up her laptop, placed it under her arm and wishing everyone goodnight, began to climb the stairs to her room.

The two remaining females exchanged anxious glances. Kirby rarely studied, especially for history because she was a natural. So they took this excuse to mean she wanted time to grieve the person who'd died before she'd start to exact revenge. Didn't matter they could start gleaning information without her, but when they glanced around to ask Mikel for help, they saw him rushing upstairs complaining about his history grade. Then again, they thought, maybe getting some sleep first was a better idea.

***

On the other side of town two figures stood over a man huddled in front of a computer. 

"Where did you get this Kenny?" the female member demanded.

"An Internet friend of mine told me about it, Lieutenant."

"You mean a geek." the man standing muttered.

"Shut it Hiwatari. Get me the location of this transmission, Kenny." The woman ordered.

"Yes sir."

She whipped round and stormed out of the computer lab and straight into her office, knowing her partner Kai Hiwatari was following her. She could almost feel him checking out her butt, which caused her to roll her ochre eyes.

"How can you do that, after seeing what you just saw?" she wondered.

"Do what?" he inquired absently.

"Stare at my ass."

"You've got a nice ass Benson." He commented blandly without a hint of amusement in his voice.

She rounded on him and gave him a cool glare. "I'm married Hiwatari."

His intense brown eyes flicked to the ring on her finger, and a small smile curved his mouth. "I know. So where do you want to start with this?"

"I want to find out the name of the murderer, and how the hell did he just disappear?" she asked confused. "It's unbelievable. Am I just supposed to believe he disappeared? Vanished without trace."

"There is such thing as magick. Even if it isn't true. There is the genetically cultured magick."

Lieutenant Benson nodded. "It's not magick though then. I guess we wait for Emily to get into her lab tomorrow and then ask her opinion. Until then there isn't much we can do. We know the motive; it was for publicity obviously that's for sure. For Bio-volt?" her voice was uncertain over this word. "What's this Bio-volt? Is it a cult, an organisation, a corporation? What?"

Kai Hiwatari frowned; running a hand through his already mussed two toned blue hair as he watched his dark haired companion. He'd already had a stressful day; he hadn't particularly enjoyed the investigation he'd had to finish today and he'd been in court this morning. This just topped off his day, he was unsure whether to mention to his partner that he had heard of this Bio-volt before, he just couldn't remember when, when he caught sight of how tired she looked. 

"Why don't we start on this tomorrow. I really need sleep and you look exhausted."

A ghost of a smile passed over Amber Bensons' face. "I wonder if my husband will even let me get any sleep?"

"Depends what kind of mood he's in and what mood your in, and I think this conversation is really showing how tired we are. Come on."

Amber smirked at him. "Fine. Let's go." it wasn't like she'd get any sleep anyway, either her husband would want some time with her, or her head would be buzzing with this new homicide and it's supernatural links.

***

In a dark room, shrouded in shadows with only a white light from a screen set up on a wall, two men were watching the man shimmer off screen. A few seconds later the picture moved backwards with white and black strips over this screen, and again it replayed. One man sat in a comfy leather chair and watched the screen with a grim smile, the other younger man, on the other hand was raging.

"He drew unwanted attention to Bio-volt. That alone should warrant his death!"

"Calm down Tala. This may turn out to be a good thing."

"And how's that?" the man with vibrant blood red hair and turquoise blue eyes, also known as Tala demanded.

"Because with any luck he'll make my grandson may even see the error of his ways and even better draw my pretty out of hiding." A pale hand motioned to the second screen on the wall before them, where a young girl fought for her life. She was tall with pale skin and pale pink almost white hair. Her silvery blue eyes were focused on something high in the sky above the mausoleum roof she standing on dressed in a white Chinese style blouse and leggings, with flat plimsolls. She whipped out a bow from behind her back and with two fingers drew them back from the arc of the bow, forming a white arrow of pure energy. Without flinching she released the bow, watched it soar into the air and then arc. The camera followed the bow as it arched through the night sky before spearing through a strange floating mist, which howled as its heart was pierced. Without a flicker of emotion, she flipped off the mausoleum and marched off, completely unaware of the camera watching her.

Tala watched surprised. "A true Spirit Hunter?"

"Her gene's are rich in pure energy. She's magick we could never hope to produce."

"So what do you plan to do with her?"

"Harvest her of course. Bring her here and tap into her energy to give it to my boys. My army will be unstoppable."

Tala frowned at the screen as the girl yet again repeated her attack and slayed the spirit. She was true magick, something that hadn't been produced in a lab like he had been. She was more valuable than gold. "Boris, are there anymore like her?"

"If there are, my dear boy, we will merely take them too. We will be invincible and they will have nothing to stop us. We are beyond modern man. We are gods!"

__

Well what do you all think? Well tell me, and I'll get the next chapter out soon.

****

Please review!!!!


End file.
